The Game Of The Century
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: The girls make a bet with the aliens. Who will win? Read on! Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.


**Another fantastic story written by guestsurprise, who owns Gena, Cassie, and the idea of Ultimate Whampire (Vamps). I only own Rachel and gave guestsurprise permission to use her. Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Game of the Century**

"For Heaven's sake! We were supposed to be running like 5 seconds ago!"

"Cassie, shhhh! They'll hear you!" Rachel giggled.

"Why did we ever agree to this game!" Gena laughed quietly.

"…temporary insanity…" Cassie remarked. "You all realize that if they find us, we have to do whatever they want us to!"

"Not necessarily! They have to catch us as well! With these special running shoes, we have some sort of chance of getting away," Rachel grinned proudly. Suddenly, she felt something behind them. "Guys run!" All three girls took off running around the mansion with Big Chill behind them. He called the other aliens as he ran after them.

"GET THEM! THEY'RE HEADING TOWARDS VAMPS AND WHAMPIRE'S ROOM!" He yelled down the hall, but he couldn't help but laugh as the girls scrambled down the hall. Suddenly Snare-Oh jumped out in the open! Gena and Cassie yelped as Snare-Oh threw his tendrils out to trap them! Cassie barely got away!

"Hey! No Fair! Come back here Cassie!" Snare-Oh laughed as he took off after her.

"Snare-Oh! The shoes will be wearing off soon! Everyone get them!" Blitzwolfer howled as he chased Gena and playfully nipping at her heels. Gena happily screamed with fake terror as she and Rachel almost collided. Rook was on Rachel's heels and Four Arms was with Blitzwolfer trying to get Gena!  
"It's not fair that all you are after us! You all outnumber us 100 to 1!" Rachel laughed as Rook made a few grabs for her.

"This is true…however, you were the one who agreed to the challenge, Rachel. I will most enjoy making you do whatever I want tonight!" Rook smirked as he jumped over the sofa and took after her again. Suddenly, Cassie looked over her shoulder and saw Vamps helping Snare-Oh!

"Snare-Oh! Move her more this way!" Vamps yelled from the ceiling, he had his arms and claws ready to grab Cassie.

"Cassie, duck!" Gena said as she pushed Cassie out of the way in time and Four Arms, Blitzwolfer, Snare-Oh, Rook, and Vamps collided in a large pile. Gena, Rachel, and Cassie laughed so hard because all the aliens were tangled in Snare-Oh's tendrils!

"This is most unpleasant…you all weigh a ton! Please get up!" Rook muttered as he pushed them off of him.

"Ow! Four Arms! Get offa me!" Blitz whined.

"Tell Vamps to get his claws out of my side!" Four Arms yelped.

"Stop complaining, Four Arms! Ow! Vamps, don't bite my tendrils!" Snare-Oh gasped as he saw the Vladat chew on his tendril to get himself loose.

"Then get this tendril out of my ears!" Vamps huffed as he struggled to get loose from the others. Vamps was still tangled, but Cassie casually walked over and kneeled in front of him.

"What's the matter, Vamps? A strong Vladat like you can't catch a much weaker girl like me?" Cassie teased and fluttered her eyelashes. Vamps playfully growled and made a grab for her.  
"This isn't over Cassie! I will be the one to get you!"

"Haha…sure!" Just then he jerked himself and his claws barely grazed her arm. He almost got her! Cassie took off laughing with Gena and Rachel.

"CASSIE! GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE TROUBLEMAKER!" Vamps shouted playfully. But the girls took off even faster. The aliens slowly got loose.

"You all stay back from Cassie! She's mine!" Vamps smirked as he got himself up and dusted himself off.

"HA! In your dreams pal, I am going to get her first! I want her to brush my fur!" Blitzwolfer growled. Rook stepped in.

"Guys it doesn't matter who we get, we need to get all of them! Now let's go!" All the aliens took off into the night and chased after the girls.

"Oh my gosh, I don't know if I can keep running like this!" Gena panted.

"We have to keep going! I can hear them!" Cassie yelped. All three girls turned as saw all the aliens running towards them at the speed of light!

"YIPE!" Rachel squeaked as they took off again. However, this time all the aliens cornered them! They were no match for all of the aliens, even with the fast shoes on! The girls split up and gave each other a high five, praying that no one would be caught. Cassie took off towards the waterfall and Vamps, Blitzwolfer, and Snare-Oh were right behind her. Vamps dove from the sky and tried to grab her, but she moved too quickly. She tried to hide, but every time she did, Blitzwolfer would sniff her out.

After a few moments, the girls came together again. Rachel had a plan.

"Hey! The shoes will be wearing off soon! We can go to Gena's house and hide out there! Before we know it, it will be 7:00 and the entire bet will be off! (the aliens only had til 7:00 to get the girls!) All the girls agreed and made a break for Gena's house. Once they were safe inside the house, they all saw the shoes power down. "Well guys, we made it!" Rachel laughed and they all gave each other a high five. Then all the sudden the lights went out. The girls were in complete darkness. All they heard was a few dark chuckles and a few deep voices that made the girls freeze in terror.

"Mmmmm…I am getting hungry guys, what do ya say? Think we can have a snack?" said a deep Transylvanian voice. At that moment, Rachel yelped and giggled as sharp fangs barely nipped her neck.

"I think I prefer someone to brush my fur…" a deep wolfish growl replied. Cassie jumped because at that moment something warm and furry brushed passed her legs.

"No…I think I prefer a nice back rub…" said a very proper voice as Gena felt something gently rub her shoulder.

"I want someone to clean my tendrils…" said a deep Egyptian voice. At the same time, Rachel felt one gently tickle her ear.

"All of that sounds good guys…but I think I am going to enjoy a nice deep muscle rub on my arms…" said a deep voice that was so strong it was unmistakable. Cassie suddenly felt four hands gently squeeze her side. She yelped in shock when the fingers gently poked her.

All the girls panicked and tried to blindly find their way out of the room, but that's when all the aliens pounced. There was shuffling, screaming, and laughing until there was a moment of quiet. Someone turned on the light and all 3 girls looked at their kidnappers! Snare-Oh and Rook had Rachel, Four Arms had Gena and Blitzwolfer and Vamps had Cassie! The girls struggled, but the aliens simply smirked and took each girl off into a room. Rachel ended up giving Rook a back massage and cleaning Snare-Oh's tendrils but not without some fun! She gently pinched Rook on his lower back making him jump and he ended up tickling her half the night out of playful revenge. She then went to the pool with Snare-Oh and then dumped water on his whole body rather than just cleaning the tendrils!

"Oh! You are in trouble now, young lady! C'mere!" He laughed as he took off after Rachel. Once he caught her, he threw her gently into the pool and swam after her while tickling her.

Cassie had to brush Blitzwolfer's fur first and then make Vamps some sugar cookies and scratch his stomach! "Ahhh…that feels so good…now, hey…no pouting…I won fair and square!" Blitz grinned as he saw Cassie's playful pout. "C'mon Cass, smile, hmm?"

"I know, but just you wait! I will win next time!" Cassie said proudly. Blitz chuckled and leaned up and licked her nose.

"You're on, sweetpaws!" He smirked deviously.

Once she was done with his massage, she gave Vamps his sugar cookies. He ate them joyfully while hanging upside down. Whampire was jealous! "Hey! I want one!" He pouted as he jumped at Vamps to get some from his brother!

"No way! These are mine…these…these…ahhhh that feels good…" Because at that moment Cassie stood on the chair and started scratching Vamps' stomach.

"Now Vamps, I made 3 dozen cookies. Surely, you can give Whampire some," She laughed as the Vladat, slowly opened one eye, mumbled something in Latin and tossed Whampire some cookies. Cassie just laughed and was beginning to talk away, when Vamps pulled her close to him and gave her an Eskimo kiss. Whampire gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead to thank her as well.

"Thank you Cassie! They were great!" Vamps cooed. She gave him a big hug and kissed him on the cheek, making the Vladat turn bright red. Whampire burst out laughing and Vamps got down off the ceiling and attacked his brother playfully.

Meanwhile, Gena was giving Four Arms a deep muscle arm rub.  
"Baby make sure you massage everything, alright!" He smirked as he saw her working to massage his large arms.

"You better be happy you all won or else I would have come up with a worse punishment than this! I can't get to all of your arms because of your shirt." Four Arms got up and took his shirt off and he wore a black tank under it. He got really close to Gena and leaned close to her face.

"Is this better?" He cooed. Gena's face was so red that she could have been mistaken for a Tetramand herself!

"Uh…I guess so…well…um…let me finish…" Suddenly she found herself on her stomach.

"No…you did enough…let me loosen you up a bit…" Four Arms smirked as he used all four arms to rub her arms and back. Gena moaned as the knots were loosened from her back. She was slowly falling asleep. Once Gena was asleep, Four Arms picked Gena up and carried her to the living room, where Blitzwolfer had a sleeping Cassie and Rook had a sleeping Rachel in their arms. All three guys winked at each other.

"Mission accomplished…" All three of them said simultaneously and then took the girls to their rooms for bed.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
